Death Reaper
by Vocallone
Summary: Hibari Kyoya, si artis naik daun yang jago nge-rap. Penasaran apa yang dia nyanyiin? Tunggu saja kelanjutannya setelah Prolog ini! - Hibari Kyoya. Penyanyi baru, artis yang lumayan cakep. Tampang juga masih oke lah yaa. Jadi aktor juga bagus. Apa lagi... Banyak sekali talenta dan keunikan yang ia miliki. Dan yang paling utama adalah, ia pandai nge-rap dan nge-dance lho.
1. Prologue

_Death Reaper_

_._

_._

_KHR (c) Akira Amano  
._

_._

_Warning: AU, OOC, typo_

"Hanya poster begitu doang." Kata salah satu cewek berambut ikal centil melihat dari belakang kerumunan cewek-cewek yang sedang berteriak-teriak histeris melihat sesuatu yang memukau dan menggugahkan.

Ia meremehkan kerumunan orang itu, akhirnya ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat dimana ia berdiri. Seorang laki-laki dengan jaket hitam memakai topi berwarna abu-abu terlihat dari jauh sedang menunduk. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket hitamnya.

**BRUK**

"O-oh, ma-maaf.." Cewek yang menabrak laki-laki berjaket hitam itu terpesona melihat wajah laki-laki dihadapannya.

Laki-laki itu tidak merespon secara langsung kepada cewek yang menabraknya. Awalnya ia tidak memberi respon apapun, ia hanya menatap tajam ke arah cewek yang menabraknya.

"Pergi dari sini." Desisnya dengan dingin, ia mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dan menurunkan topi abu-abunya.

"I-Iya.." dengan muka pucat cewek itu langsung kabur dari tempat. Tentu saja ketakutan melihat laki-laki berjaket hitam.

Setelah menurunkan topinya ia kembali berjalan dan menundukan kepalanya kembali. Seperti sedang bersembunyi dari orang-orang sekitarnya.

"Huaaaa... Hibari Kyoya... Pertama kali lihat performance-nya aja aku langsung terpesona! Bahkan tergila-gila dengannya!" komenter cewek-cewek yang masih memerhatikan poster yang tertempel di dinding kosong berwarna hijau tua.

Saat kaki laki-laki berjaket hitam melangkah melewati kerumunan para fans, tiba-tiba saja laki-laki berjaket hitam itu berhenti dikagetkan oleh teriakan histeris dari salah seorang wanita yang membalikan badannya menatap dirinya.

"KYAAAAA!"

"Apa-apa? Ada apa?!" Yang berkerumun langsung celingak-celinguk ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"I-Itu..." Wanita itu menunjuk laki-laki berjaket hitam tersebut.

Laki-laki itu kembali berjalan seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Namun setelah beberapa waktu ia masih diperhatikan para fans, ia memutuskan untuk berlari menyelamatkan nyawanya dari ombak laut yang sebentar lagi akan mengamuk, menyerbu dirinya.

"Hi-Hi-... HIBARI KYOYA!" Teriak wanita itu terkejut melihat pungung Hibari yang terus menjauhinya.

"APA?!" Setelah itu ombak laut mengejar Hibari.

Hibari berdecak kesal, masih terus berlari dari kejaran nyawa-nyawa yang kehausan akan darah yang ia miliki.

Memang tidak biasanya seorang Hibari Kyoya berlari dan kabur dari kenyataan yang ada. Apa lagi dari kejaran _Herbivore? It's impossible... I think?_

Setelah hampir sampai tujuannya, di jajaran gedung-gedung tinggi yang terawat. Hibari menghentikan larinya, membalik dan menatap para _fans_ yang masih mengejarnya.

Dengan tatapan tajam ia menatap seluruh _fans_nya. "Jangan ganggu waktuku." Katanya dingin, memberhentikan semua _fans_nya.

_Fans_nya membatu... Sesaat.

Hibari langsung berjalan pelan menaiki tangga gedung berwarna _cream_ yang berada di samping kanannya. Masuk ke dalam melalui pintu kaca otomatis dengan santai disertai teriakan-teriakn dari _Fans_.

Setelah ia masuk ia melepas topinya dan memberi salam sampai jumpa kepada para _fans_ yang mengganggu dirinya. Dengan tatapan menusuk. Tajam. Namun apa boleh buat. Itulah yang disukai para _fans_ dari tokoh artis baru naik daun ini.

Hibari Kyoya. Penyanyi baru, artis yang lumayan cakep. Tampang juga masih oke lah yaa. Jadi aktor juga bagus. Apa lagi... Banyak sekali talenta dan keunikan yang ia miliki. Dan yang paling utama adalah, ia pandai nge-_rap_ dan nge-_dance_ lho.

Gimana gak naek daun cepet coba?  
Haduuuh. Para _readers_ juga pasti tergila-gila 'kan sama dia? Dia bener-bener _perfect_ lho(walau kadang sadis dan kejam banget). Eits, ada tapinya... Bagi para _Fujoshi_ jangan seneng Hibari yang _homoan_ 'kay? Hibari masih _normal_, ia tidak menyukai sesama jenis.

Hibari Kyoya juga sering disebut-sebut oleh para _Fans_ dan juga para _Agency_-nya dengan _"Death Reaper"._ Bukan karena tatapan tajam dan hal-hal mematikan maupun menyeramkan yang ia miliki. Namun kerena, betapa ia jago nge-_rap_, sampai-sampai orang bisa gantung diri cuman buat dengerin dia nge-_rap_. Bayar nyawa buat nonton konser gilanya!

Haduh, berapa mahal ya tiket untuk menonton seorang Hibari Kyoya nge-_rap_?

_Back to main story guys._

Setelah berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung, Hibari disapa oleh beberapa _staff_ yang sedang berlalu-lalang melewatinya. Hibari diam tanpa respon.

Hibari berdiri di depan sebuah llift yang sudah tertera monitor kecil di atas pintu lift. Monitor kecil itu sekarang sedang menunjukan angka 2.

Hibari memencet tombol yang nampak seperti panah menunjuk ke atas. Sembari menunggu ia menyender pada dinding di sebelah pintu lift.

.

.

.

So, inilah. Hibari ang akan syuting untuk video clip barunya. "_International Love_"

.

.

.

_Song:_

_International Love (c) Pitbull ; Chris Brown_

Pesan dari Author:

Konichiwa para readers sekaliaaaaan... Kalian boleh banget _download_ dulu lagu yang bakal aku kasih tahu di _ending_ nanti. Nanti sambl baca sambil denger dan bayangin Hibari nge-_rap_. Gimana? _Well-well-well, so this is for the prologue. Thank you. And see ya in next chapter~_


	2. Chapter 1

Death Reaper

.

.

KHR © Akira Amano

.

Lagu-lagu yang terdapat pada setiap chapter dimiliki oleh penyanyi masing-masing. (Disclaimer terdapat di akhir chapter)

.

.

Warning: AU, OOC, typo

Chapter 1:

Pintu lift terbuka, menampakan ruangan kosong gak ada orang. Hibari masuk nyantai memencet nomor empat menuju studio syutingnya. Di lift tersebut terdapat cermin yang pasang di setiap sisi-sisi dinding lift. Hibari menaruh topi di saku jaketnya. Ia menatap ke arah salah satu cermin dan mulai merapikan rambutnya. Hanya sebentar tidak sampai bunyi 'TING' udah beres.

Ia bukan artis narsis seperti yang lain. Ia special berbeda sendiri, kalau kita tanyapun ia pasti hanya menjawab, "Jangan samakan aku dengan herbivore-herbivore itu."

Sebelum tiba pada lantai yang ia tuju ia memasang earphone yang ia kantungkan di celananya. Memasangnya ke kedua telinganya dan menancapkan kabelnya ke MP3player-nya. Bukan ponsel kok, mana mau sih Hibari bawa ponsel yang risih dan ribet? Lagi pula ponsel juga hanya menggagu aktivitasnya bukan?

Dengan tatapan datar ia masih menunggu sampai pintu lift terbuka. Bola matanya tidak mau diam seperti sedang menghafalkan sesuatu.

TING

Bunyi itu bersamaan dengan lift yang berhenti dan pintupun terbuka membelah dua. Memberinya jalan untuk keluar dan lewat. Ia menginjak lantai berwarna gelap dan melihat seisi studio yang penuh dengan kericuhan para staff yang sedang menyiapkan panggung syuting. Hibari hanya menatap sekelilingnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Selamat pagi, Hibari-san." Sapa salah seorang staff kameramen ramah dan sedikit ketakutan. Takut kena tendangan dan juga tonjokan maut dari Hibari.

Gini-gini artisnya frontal lho. Artis 'special' kita ini sangat senang menghajar orang-orang yang mengganggu dirinya. Dalam hal apapun.

Hibari berjalan lurus tidak memberi respon pada staff kameramen tersebut. Kameramen yang kurus ceking kayak cacing. Mana tampang kagak kayak staff di sana. Penampilannya... Gak banget deh. Rambutnya ditutupi seperti topi oleh bandana berwarna merah, memakai kaos berlengan pendek putih dan celana jeans panjang yang robek-robek kayak gak modal beli celana doang.

Hibari berjalan tidak memerhatikan sekeliling, ia masih sibuk hapalin lagu yang akan ia bawakan nantinya. Ia berhenti berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan untuk para artis duduk menunggu persiapan.

"Yo, Kyoya." Sapa suara berat dari seorang laki-laki memiliki rambut pirang. Tinggi. Penampilannya cool, ia memakai kemeja yang kancing paling atasnya dibuka. Pakai celana jeans panjang berwarna biru tua. Ia tersenyum girang mendapati artis-nya yang sudah datang. Dan tumbennya lebih awal dari biasanya.

Hibari tidak merespon ia hanya menatap pak sutradara itu dengan tatapan datar dan juga berkata 'kau-tidak-perlu-menggangguku-herbivore' yang langsung dimengerti oleh sutradaranya.

Dino Cavallone, seorang sutradara dan juga artis tentunya. Ia lebih sering dijadikan sebagai model majalah untuk pakaian laki-laki tentunya. Tidak hanya itu Dino juga pernah syuting bareng sama Hibari. Penampilan mereka juga memuaskan. Sayangnya Dino gak bisa nyanyi, kalau nyanyi suaranya jadi gak special.

Hibari menggumam beberapa lirik yang sedang ia hafal. "Cause I rap with the best for sure," itulah bagian yang paling jelas yang ia katakan. Belum ada nadanya memang, tapi kalimat itu ia ucapkan dengan cepat.

"Ok! Apa Mukuro sudah hadir?" tanya Dino kepada para staff yang sudah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya masing-masing. Dino celingak-celinguk mencari sosok 'Mukuro'. Namun ia juga tidak mendengarkan desas-desus tawaan psikopatnya.

"Belum boss!" jawab Romario yang ternyata menjadi salah satu kru juga disana. Kacamatanya masih menempel pada batang hidungnya.

"Kalau begitu kita langsung mulai saja dari Scene Hibari yang sedang nge-rap!" teriak Dino yang langsung menatap ke arah monitor di hadapannya yang sudah menayangkan spot syuting.

Hibari seperti diberi komando oleh Dino, ia langsung melepaskan kedua earphone yang menempel di lubang telinganya. Berdiri dengan tangguh dan memakai topi abu-abunya kembali. Seperti biasa sebelum masuk ke dalam spot syuting para staff mempersiapkan mic dan juga alat yang di cantum di belakang Hibari. Dipasang ke ikat pinggangnya.

"Ganti _mic_-nya." Mengerti maksud Hibari seorang kru yang sedang bengong mengambil setengah earphone yang terdapat mic kecil.

"Ini." Katanya seraya memberikan earphone itu dan berlari menuju tempat persembunyiannya.

Hibari memakainya dan langsung memasuki spot syuting. Berdiri santai di tengah-tengah...

Musik dimulai...

.

.

_Went from Mr.305 to Mr. Wordlwide, all araound the world_

_Now we're International, So international,_

_International, So internaional_

_You can't catch me, boy_

_I'm overseas and with abaout a hundred G's for sure_

_Don't test me boy, (Don't test me boy)_

_Cause I rap with the best for sure,_

Hibari melancarkan gerakan-gerakan dance yang sudah ia pelajari. Pertama-tama ia melepas topinya dan melemparnya ke atas. Lalu ia mulai bergulat di lantai, tangannya menyentuh lantai dan kakinya dengan lincah berganti posisi. Ia memutar-mutar tangannya membuat gerakan bagaikan gasing.

Baru aja nge-rap dan nge-dance sebentar setetes keringat muncul di pelipis Hibari yang sudah kembali memakai topi.

"CUT!" Dino berteriak dan langsung bertepuk tangan. "Scene satu selesai. Kita tinggal menunggu Mukuro datang."

Hibari mendudukan dirinya dilantai. Mengambil napas dengan santai,dan kembali memperbaiki posisi topi yang miring ke kiri. Sebenarnya tidak usah di perbaiki posisinya aja udah cakep kok! Tapi Hibari orang yang sangat rapi. Soo..

Hibari berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Mengambil handuk kecil yang diberikan staff. Tanpa basa-basi langsung diambil dan ia langsung mengelap seluruh keringatnya. Saat ia mengelap keringatnya desas-desus tawa psikopat muncul.

"Kufufu.." tawa itu hanya sebagai soundeffect untuk menandakan Mukuro telah tiba. Namun sayang tawanya itu tidak semulus seperti biasa. Hibari menoleh menatap rivalnya yang baru masuk dari pintu lift yang terbuka.

Pertama kalinya Hibari membelalakan mata melihat rivalnya datang..

.

.

.

Apakah yang terjadi sampai membuat Hibari Kyoya membelalakan matanya? Bahkan setelah itu ia menahan tawanya.

Mukuro hanya berjalan santai seperti biasa ke arah rivalnya. Ia berdiri di belakangnya dan memicingkan mata menatap ke bawah. Menatap rivalnya. Kesal. Benci. Tapi dia senang bisa bertemu dengan Hibari, Mukuro jadi tidak bosan jika ada Hibari.

Mukuro menatap ke seluruh staff dan juga Dino yang terbengong-bengong melihat wajahnya. Alisnya mengkerut. "Ada apa dengan kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Ra-Ra.. Rambutmu kau apakan Mukuro?" tanya Dino yang sedikit tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Rambut?" Mukuro menaikan alisnya melupakan sesuatu. "Hoo.. Ini, hanya di rapikan. Bagian 'special' di potong oleh ibuku. Biasalah, nyonya-nyonya ngomel cerewet." Kata Mukuro santai,

Ok, readers. Image Mukuro berubah. Ia sudah tidak memiliki rambut nanasnya yang special lagi. wajahnya jadi tambah cakep lho tanpa nanas. (walau memang yang nanas juga cakep) Penampilan barunya akan mengejutkan para fansnya. Apa lagi ia akan berduet dengan si artis baru naik daon.

Mukuro mengenakan kaos hitam polos yang dipadukan dengan jaket berkerah yang cukup panjang. Ia juga memakai celana jeans hitam. Serba hitam, nampaknya hatinya sedang suram. Suram-suram berakhir muram.

Mukuro Rokudo, seorang artis yang sudah memasuki dunia hiburan sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Modalnya juga banyak. Tampang cakep, sifat unik mirip Hibari tapi psikopat, dan kalau dahulu ia terkenal dengan rambut 'special'nya. Mukuro sering disebut sebagai 'Pineapple Guy' namun ia tetap menghargai sebutan itu. Ia juga sudah meraih posisi kedua dari seluruh penyanyi terfavorit. Mukuro bisa nge-dance sama seperti Hibari sambil nyanyi pula.

"Ok, Hibari kali ini syuting tanpa break atau berhenti dahulu lho." Kata Dino menepuk pundak Hibari.

"Heh, tak masalah." Jawabnya menurunkan topi yang ia pakai.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kita mulai sekarang?" nampaknya Mukuro sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat Hibari yang memiliki talenta untuk nge-rap nih!

Dino menepuk tangannya di langit sebanyak tiga kali. Sebagai tanda para kru dan staff untuk bersiap-siap. Dino langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Mukuro dan Hibari berjalan santai dengan aura persaingan yang kuat. Mereka sampai di tengah spot syuting. Dino sudah bersiap memberi aba-aba kepada mereka.

"_Ok.. Get ready.. 3..2..1.. Action_!" teriak Dino dan langsung serius menatap layar monitor di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Kau tampak berbeda dengan rambut barumu 'nanas'." Hibari memulai dengan percakapan.

"Heh- tidak usah banyak omong kau. _One two three.._" kata Mukuro dengan munculnya beberapa guratan urat di kepalanya.

Hibari dan Mukuro membalikan badan membelakangi camera. Saat itu Hibari menoleh kesamping kiri dan mulai nge-rap.

.

Hibari_: Went from Mr. 305  
To Mr. Worldwide, all around the world_  
Mukuro_: yeaah yeaah_  
Hibari: _Now we're International, So international,_  
Mukuro: _Ooow Yeah_  
Hibari: _International, So international_  
Mukuro: _wuuuuhuu.._  
Hibari: _You can't catch me, boy_  
_I'm overseas and with about a hundred G's for sure  
Don't test me boy  
_Mukuro: _Don't test me boy_  
Hibari: _Cause I rap with the best for sure,  
305 till the death of me  
Cremate my body and let the ocean have what's left of me  
But for now, forget bout that,  
Blow the whistle  
Baby you're the referee_

.

Saat nge-rap Hibari menari-nari di lantai. Bergerak dengan lincah, dan luwes. Gerakannya masih sama seperti sebelum Mukuro datang. Mukuro memandu dan membantu membuat sound effect saat Hibari nge-rap.

Setelah selesai nge-rap, Mukuro membalikan badannya menghadap camera dengan senyum mematikan.

.

Mukuro: _You put it down like New York City  
I never sleep,  
Wild like Los Angeles  
My fantasy, hotter than Miami_  
Hibari: _I feel the heat!_  
Mukuro: _Ohh, Miss International love  
Ohh, Miss International love_

.

Hibari bergaya dengan mic yang ia pegang dan _sound effect_ mantab. Mukuro ikut bergaya di depan Hibari. Mukuro terus menggerakan kakinya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hibari diam menghadap ke kiri. Setelah selesai menyanyi Mukuro berganti posisi dengan Hibari.

.

Hibari_: I don't play football but I've touched down everywhere  
_Mukuro: _Everywhere?  
_Hibari: _Everywhere.  
I don't play baseball but I've hit a home run_  
Mukuro: _Everywhere?_  
Hibari: _Everywhere.  
I've been to countries and cities I can't pronounce  
And the places on the globe I ain't know existed  
In Romania she pulled me to the side and told me  
'Dr, you can have me and my sister.'  
In Lebanon, yeah the women are bomb  
And in Greece you've guessed it the women are sweet  
Been all around the world but I ain't gon' lie there's nothing like Miami's heat_

.

Hibari kembali nge-rap, kali ini tumben Hibari menebar pesona. Ia bergaya berpura-pura menendang dan memukul bola dan berpura-pura mencari-cari bola dengan tangan yang menerawang. Dan Mukuro yang terus-terusan bertanya tidak mempercayai Hibari.

Hibari sampai menajamkan matanya saat Mukuro bertanya _'Everywhere?'_  
Tentu Hibari menjawabnya. Saat kembali nge-rap pada bagian '_Dr, you can have me and my sister.'_ Hibari mengedipkan matanya.

Mukuro terkekeh dan menertawakan Hibari yang berubah. Hibari kembali menatapnya tajam dan melempar sebuah _action_ yang dapat menyakiti Mukuro.

Mukuro menghindar dan kembali nge-_dance_,

.

Mukuro: _You put it down like New York City  
I never sleep,  
Wild like Los Angeles  
My fantasy,  
Hotter than Miami_  
Hibari: _I feel the heat!_  
Mukuro: _Ohh  
_Hibari: _Girl yeaah_  
Mukuro: _Miss International love  
Ohh  
_Hibari: _yeaah_  
Mukuro: _Miss International love_

.  
Mukuro bernyanyi dan mengajak Hibari _duel _dalam _nge-dance_. Yang langsung diterima Hibari dan membantu Mukuro menghiasi nyanyiannya. Hibari menglepas topinya dan memberikan topi abu-abu itu kepada Mukuro dengan cara melemparnya.

Mukuro menerimanya dengan langsung memakainya dan menari-nari di lantai dengan tangan dan kakinya.  
Hibari juga tak mau kalah dan langsung menyamai gerakan Mukuro dan menyamai iramanya. Lalu mereka terduduk disana. Hibari kembali menutup _mic_-nya dengan tangannya. Mereka saling menyender dengan sebelah kaki yang dilipat dan menopang tangan mereka disana. Sedangkan kakinya yang lain diterlentangkan

.

Hibari: _Down in D.R. they're looking for visas,  
I ain't talking credit cards if you know what I mean!_  
Mukuro: _En Cuba, la cosa esta dura!  
_Hibari_: But the woman get down, if you know what I mean!  
In Colombia the women got everything on but they're some of the most beautiful women I've ever seen_  
Mukuro_: In Brazil they're freaky with big old booties and their thongs,_  
Hibari: _blue, yellow, and green!_  
_In L.A. tengo la Mexicana, en New York tengo la boricua  
Besito para todak las mujeres en Venezuela muah!  
Y en Miami tengo a cualquiera!_  
Mukuro: _You put it down like New York City  
I never sleep,  
_Hibari: _yeaah_  
Mukuro: _Wild like Los Angeles  
My fantasy, hotter than Miami  
I feel the heat!  
Ohh,  
_Hibari: _Miss International Love_  
Mukuro_: Miss International Love  
Ohh,  
_Hibari: _Miss International Love  
_Mukuro: _There's not a place that your love don't affect me baby  
So don't ever change  
I cross the globe when I'm with you baby_  
Hibari: _heeey_  
Mukuro: _Woah-ooh.._  
Hibari: _Mukuro,  
This for the women worldwide  
That's right  
Wuuuuuhu  
_

Mukuro: _You put it down like New York City_  
Hibari: _Wuuuuhuu.._  
Mukuro_: I never sleep  
Wild like Los Angeles_  
Hibari: _I never sleep_  
Mukuro & Hibari: _My fantasy, hotter than Miami_  
Mukuro : _I feel the heat!_  
_Ohh.. Yeaah..  
_Hibari: _International Love_  
Mukuro: _International Love,  
Ohh, International Love_  
Hibari: _Yeaah.._

Mukuro: _You put it down like New York City_  
Hibari: _Yeaaah aah.._  
Mukuro: _I never sleep,  
Wild like Los Angeles_  
Hibari: _I never sleep_  
Mukuro: _My fantasy , hotter than Miami  
I-I feel the heat!  
_Hibari: _Oohh.._  
Mukuro: _Miss International Love_  
Hibari: _International_  
Mukuro: _Oohh Miss International Love_

Mukuro: _Ooohh.._  
Hibari: _International, so International  
_Mukuro: _Ooohh.._  
Hibari: _International, so International  
_Mukuro_: Ooohh..  
_Hibari_: International, so International  
_Mukuro: _woo.. hoo.. woo.. hoo.. International Love  
_Hibari: _woohoo.. woohoo..._  
Hibari & Mukuro: _International Love...,_

.

Pada pose terakhirnya mereka hanya duduk tidak nge-_dance_ kembali mereka hanya bersaing dan fokus ke suara yang mereka keluarkan. Saat lagu terakhir selesai, secara bersamaan Hibari dan Mukuro menoleh ke arah camera. Mukuro memberi salam hangat dengan senyuman mematikan. Sedangkan Hibari hanya menoleh dan menatap camera. Mereka sudah berkeringat. Dan bersamaan sesudah sunyi air keringat mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan.

"Ternyata tana rambut nanasmu, kau tidak buruk juga." Komentar Hibari mengambil topinya berdiri dan memakainya. Membalikan badannya dan memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaket.  
"Kufufufu," Mukuro menerima pujian tersebut dari Hibari. Ia ikut berdiri di sebelah Hibari dan menghadap belakang. "Berani sekali berbicara begitu."

Setelah itu keduanya bubar dari tengah spot syuting. Mukuro yang berada di kiri menuju ke kanan sedangkan Hibari yang berada di kanan menuju ke kiri. Sengaja menabrakan pundak mereka dan saling menepuk tangan rivalnya.

.

"_CUT!_" Dino langsung memotong dan berdiri. Ia menatap kedua artisnya dengan takjub.

Dino mulai bertepuk tangan, staff dan para kru mengikuti. Hibari duduk pada tempat duduknya menyender dan mengelap keringatnya yang terus menerus berjatuhan.

Sama dengan kondisi Mukuro. Tiba-tiba saja dari pintu masuk studio muncul seorang perempuan dengan rambut halus yang tidak begitu panjang. Perempuan itu masuk dan mendekati Mukuro.  
Hibari memerhatikannya, perempuan itu berbisik ke arah Mukuro. Mukuro tertawa mendengarnya.  
Hibari memicingkan mata menatap jealous ke arah rivalnya. Setelah itu Hibari memalingkan wajahnya memerhatikan para staff yang sedang membereskan seluruh peralatan sambil meminum air putih yang dibawanya dalam botol besi berwarna abu-abu.

"Kyoya, _Thank's _ya penampilanmu pertama kali _ok_." Dino menyalami Hibari.  
Dengan tatapan datar Hibari menyambut tangan Dino.

Hibari Kyoya sebentar lagi akan bertambah fans-nya apa lagu duel dengan Mukuro. Siap-siap dia bersibuk-ria. Dino menghampiri Mukuro, dan Hibari langsung menyenderkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Menarik napas yang hampir habis saat nge-rap dan nge-dance.

Hibarii-Hibarii.. Kamu itu terlalu KEREN!

Hibari menarik topinya kebawah, setelah itu tepukan di pundak mengagetkannya.

Hibari menoleh ke belakang,

"Konichiwa." Katanya seraya tersenyum manis, perempuan yang mengobrol bersama Mukuro rupanya.

Ia membawa sebuah map merah dan akhirnya menyerahkan map merah itu kepada Hibari, "Ada tawaran syuting untukmu, Kyoya."

Hibari menerimanya dan menyungging senyum kecil untuk perempuan di belakangnya.  
"Tenang seperti biasa Kyoya? " tanya perempuan itu dan mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah Hibari.

Hibari tidak merespon kepada Chrome Dokuro. Perempuan yang ia incar dan ingin ia dapatkan. Chrome itu perempuan cantik, manis, baik... lengkap sudah dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan Hibari.

Chrome juga sebenarnya sedang mengincar Hibari, namun ia begitu sulit mendapatkan Hibari. Apa lagi menyatakan kata 'cinta'nya. Karena kalian tahu? Chrome anak yang pemalu.

Ponsel Hibari berbunyi.. bergetar.. menggangu...  
Hibari melihat ke arah layar ponsel yang menyala-nyala. Tidak ia jawab, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mematikan telepon itu. Ia berdiri dan berkata, "jika aku menerima tawaran akan kutelepon kau langsung." Kata Hibari dan langsung berjalan ke arah lift..

Chrome memerhatian punggung Hibari yang akan memasuki pintu lift yang sudah terbuka. Hibari masuk kedalam lift tersebut. Menatap cermin yang membuat bayangan dirinya.

Ia menyungging sebuah senyum seraya berkata, "_It's always a good time_."

.

.

Ternyata oh ternyata para readers, Hibari akan menjatuhkan albumnya. Bukan dalam hal rap saja, tapi ia campurkan dengan ia bernyanyi dengan lagu yang sudah ia buat sedemikian rupa. Ia berjalan ke arah gedung bangunan yang sudah terdapat tulisan "RECORD". Dengan santai ia berjalan, saat di jalan seseorang berambut putih sedang tertawa.

Ia membawa sebungkus permen putih. Tatto unggu dekat dengan mata kanannya menunjukan ciri khasnya.

"Hoo, Yo Kyoya. Sudah syutingnya?" sapanya ramah sembari menepuk Hibari dan berlalu.

Flowing Light, si penyanyi suara emas dan juga memiliki talenta yang bersaing dengan Hibari. Nge-dance.  
Byakuran Millifiore. Hibari hanya diam menoleh ke arah Byakuran dan menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan menajam dan siap untuk menerkam dirinya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

International Love (c) Pitbull ; Chris Brown

Good Time (c) Owl City

.

.

Well yeah, apakah membosankan readers? Semoga kalian menyukai persaingan Hibari, Mukuro, dan Byakuran. Mungkin di chapter ini banyakan menjelaskan Lyrics dan juga dance-nya Hibari juga Mukuro.  
Spoiler untuk chapter selanjutnya, saya akan memunculkan Hibari yang bernyanyi bersama seseorang. Lagunya akan kuberi tahu setelah ini. Selain akan menceritakan Hibari yang jago nge-rap dan dance saya akan ceritakan dirinya yang berakting sampai dijuluki dengan sebutan sama untuk nge-rap. DEATH REAPER.

Untuk , terimakasih karena telah nge-fave, alert, dan juga me-review fic ini. Semoga kau tidak bosan dengan fic ini. Saya akan keluarkan salah satu pairing straight untuk anda. ^^ anyway jika kau mau me-request sesuatu untuk dimasukan kedalam fic silahkan.

Sekian salam dari saya...

Dance Again (c) Jenifer Lopez feat Pitbull  
Good Time (c) Owl City

Next Chapter:

Perempuan dalam studio dengan rambut biru itu menatap Hibari dari atas kepala sampai sepatu yang ia pakai.. menilai Hibari? Mbaak Hibari cakep kok, dia 100% perfect tapi minus 10% karena sifatnya.

.

.

"Flowing Light! Dia bakal duet sama dia!"

.

.

"not bad.. not bad.." Byakuran tersenyum dan mengelap keringatnya, Hibari menatapnya tajam sambil mengatur napasnya.

.

.

.

See you in next chapter... Hope you can waiting ...


End file.
